


The End Of All We Know

by Somethin_Strange



Series: the end of all we know [4]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Relativity Falls, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Apocalypse, Bill Cipher is His Own Warning, Canon-Typical Behavior, Canon-Typical Violence, Deal with a Devil, Episode: s02e20 Weirdmageddon 3: Take Back the Falls, Heavy Angst, Memory Erasing Gun, Sad and Happy, Weirdmageddon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:00:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26043871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somethin_Strange/pseuds/Somethin_Strange
Summary: How Relativity Falls' Weirdmageddon came to a close.How Bill Cipher's hubris caused his downfall.How two pairs of twins saved the world.Welcome to the end of all we know.Aka, the final(?) part of 'the end of all we know'. Get ready for finale feels.
Relationships: Bill Cipher & Dipper Pines, Bill Cipher & Ford Pines, Bill Cipher & Mabel Pines, Bill Cipher & Stan Pines, Dipper Pines & Everyone, Dipper Pines & Ford Pines & Mabel Pines & Stan Pines, Dipper Pines & Mabel Pines, Ford Pines & Everyone, Ford Pines & Stan Pines, Mabel Pines & Everyone, Stan Pines & Everyone, The Pines Family
Series: the end of all we know [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875271
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43





	1. golden

**Author's Note:**

> welcome to the endgame, folks!  
> enjoy your ride :-)

Dipper convulsed under volts of electricity, panting heavily. It was as if liquid fire was running through his veins, amplified under the metal of his chains.

**“READY TO TALK NOW?”**

Dipper weakly looked up at the triangle demon, hatred burning in his thoughts. “I won’t. I won’t let you into my mind.”

Bill turned to his Henchmaniacs.  **“WHAT DO YOU THINK, GUYS? ANOTHER FIVE HUNDRED VOLTS?”**

An incredibly loud metal noise sounded outside, catching everyone’s attention.

**“HEY, DO YOU HEAR THAT?”**

Suddenly, the head of a t-rex crashed through the Fearamid’s doorway, roaring. Bill turned red with anger, almost steaming.

**“WHAT?!? I JUST FIXED THAT DOOR!”**

The t-rex head pulled back, revealing-

_ Woah. _

The Mystery Shack gleamed in the harsh sunlight, illuminating its fixed cracks. Shiny robot arms, complete with a t-rex head, extended from the Shack’s sides; The claw hand at the end of the other arm made a clicking gesture that looked like a taunt.

On the porch came one of Dipper’s few remaining friends in this dimension, Soos Ramirez.

“It’s the Shacktron, dude!” Soos shouted, brandishing a colorful flag. “We’re here to conquer!”

Bill scoffed, waving his hand. 

**“SO THE MORTALS ARE TRYING TO FIGHT BACK, HUH? PATHETIC. HENCHMANIACS, YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO! TAKE THEM OUT!”**

Bill’s minions started to grow in size, getting ready to fight the Mystery Shack and its inhabitants.

_ Its inhabitants. _

The thought hit Dipper with sickening confusion. If the inhabitants of the Mystery Shack were here and in danger, that meant nothing good. 

That meant that Mabel and the Stans were in the path of danger. 

He watched, sick to his stomach, as Bill’s minions attacked the Shacktron. Didn’t they understand that they were all in danger? Why were they here? Nothing here, not ever him, was worth getting in Bill’s line of fire!

But suddenly, his sick dread started turning into weak hope. It burned dimly in his heart, like a newborn star, as he watched the Shacktron fight.

Henchmaniacs were sent flying; Some were set on fire, some cracked up against the ground and others were completely out of sight. A grin slowly made it onto his face as he, in layman’s terms, watched them kick the Henchmaniacs asses.

**“GUYS, SERIOUSLY? YOU HAD ONE JOB HERE.”**

Cipher looked UNBELIEVABLY angry, so angry it was almost laughable. And laugh he did, albeit giddily and high on adrenaline. His chains melted away, letting Dipper drop down to the arm of the throne.

“Well done, Stan and Ford! Well done!” He shouted, grinning ear-to-ear.

Bill slowly turned around, eye focusing on Dipper.

**“WELL, WOULD YOU LOOK AT THAT.”** Bill’s tone made Dipper shrink in pure intensity.  **“THOSE KIDS REALLY CARE ABOUT YOU. AND YOU CARE ABOUT THEM.”**

Bill turned bright red, eye going an impossible shade of black. 

**“DON’T YOU?”**

Dipper’s lip quirked. “What’re you…” The realization hit like a truck, and it felt like it shattered him to pieces. “Oh. Oh no.”

**“PERHAPS TORTURING THOSE KIDS’LL MAKE YOU TALK.”**

In a split second, Dipper imagined it. The electricity, the burns, the pain, all of it; All of it on Stan and Ford, those children he would honestly kill for.

“No. No!” Pure, unadulterated terror and panic seeped through his voice. “Not the kids!”

He desperately reached forward, as if he could magically grab Stan and Ford from the Shacktron and shelter them in his trenchcoat. His eyes were wide as he stared at the Shacktron, whose inhabitants were basking in their own glory.

“Bill, you ca-”

Gold raced up his body until he was encased again, and Dipper slipped back into unconsciousness.


	2. lost

Stan’s face collided hard with the ground of the Fearamid, him sliding across the floor.

Quick self assessment: Nothing broken, that’s good. Definite bruising though.

The clangs and yells from the fight outside rang throughout the Fearamid, grounding him to where he was.

The only thing he could do was cross his fingers and hope that his friends could hold off Cipher long enough to rescue Grunkle Dipper.

Stan pulled himself to his feet, helping Ford up as well.

Stage one of the rescue mission was a go, anyway.

Stan took the moment to actually look around, trying to ground himself. Where was Grunkle Dipper? What was going on here?

And when he understood what was happening, he really wished he hadn’t.

“Oh man,” Ford said in disbelief, “It’s even worse up close.”

In front of them was a huge throne of human statues; Of the people they knew and loved turned to stone.

And far, far above the ground was a cage and a golden statue.

“Is that gold statue him…?” Mabel said, her face bloodless. Soos put a hand on her shoulder, trying to ground her.

Stan shook his head. “Grauntie Mabel, can I have the grappling hook?”

Mabel nodded wordlessly, tossing it to him. He caught it and aimed it at the top of the throne’s armrest. He held on tight as he shot upwards, squeezing his eyes shut. The boy’s heart pounded in his ears, his fear of heights returning with a dizzying intensity.

He landed on the top of the armrest, right next to the gold statue.

It was undeniably Grunkle Dipper, with an anguished look on his face as he reached desperately for something.

Stan shivered. “I found Grunkle Dipper!” He yelled down below, “He’s golden! ...And not in the good way…”

“Good, let’s grab him and get outta here!” Mabel shouted back at him.

“But how’re we gonna unfreeze him?” Ford asked.

“I KNOW HOW!” Came a familiar voice.

Stan’s head snapped up to the cage, where a miserable-looking Bud Gleeful sat shaking.

“Bud? What the hell happened to you?” Stan asked.

“Bill captured me,” Bud whined, close to sobbing, “He’s forcing me to be entertainment for all of eternity. I’m so tired….”

“How do we undo this?” Ford asked from the ground. Stan still just stared at Bud and his cage.

“Ms. Cutebiker, the mayor. She’s the load bearing human. Pull her out and the whole throne comes down.”

Stan clutched onto Dipper’s frozen coat, digging his fingernails into his own palm. _My fault its all my fault its all my fault-_

Down below, Ford pulled Mayor Tyler’s arm with all of his might, eventually managing to pull her out of the throne. 

The stone under Stan’s feet began to shake violently, and the boy clung to the frozen statue of Dipper for support.

And with a loud CRACK, the entire throne fell apart. The previously-stone people had formed a delirious pile on the floor as they struggled to get up. As Stan freefalled, panic beat like a second heartbeat.

It didn’t last long though, as soon he slammed directly into the floor for the second time in one day. Pain shot up his arm as he landed on it, and he gave a hiss of pain. Bud’s cage, no longer having a support, fell to the ground and broke open like an egg. Bud tumbled out, panting heavily.

And slowly, the population of Gravity Falls started to awaken again.

“Ugh, my mouth tastes like nightmares!” said Susan, laughing.

“Haha, I think I’m traumatized…” Tad Strange said, staring into nothing.

“I guess now we have an excuse to be emo, huh?” laughed Emma Mae, pushing other teenagers playfully.

People were laughing in fear and shaking and talking, people were breathing and moving; No longer stone, now a small army with an actual chance of defeating Bill.

Wendy and Dan charged forward, scooping up Dan’s little brothers in a huge hug. 

“Mom!” Preston shouted in relief, tackling her in an embrace.

“Ed!” Daryl Blubs charged forward, taking the hand of his boyfriend. “Don’t you EVER scare me like that again, y’hear?!?”

Everyone was laughing with giddy relief, adrenaline keeping them moving.

And next to Stan, Dipper’s gold plating melted away. The man stumbled for a moment, re-adjusting his pine tree hat.

“Kids!” He charged forward, clutching onto Ford and Stan. “You’re okay! Oh god, when Bill said he got you, I thought that-”

The man shuddered, pulling the boys even closer.

“Grunkle Dipper?”

“It doesn’t matter,” the man said, still shaking, “You’re ok. You’re ok.”

Guilt coursed through Stan’s system at his Grunkle’s obvious terror. “Yeah, uh, we’re fine.” 

“It’s good to see you too, bro-bro,” Mabel joked, “But let's get out of here.”

Ford’s head snapped upwards to his Grunkle Dipper. His voice was determined, yet small cracks of fear persisted. “Look, Grunkle Dipper, we don’t have much time. Remember how you said you found a way to beat Bill?”

“Yeah, like a secret strategy or somethin’?”

Dipper blinked emptily for a beat before realization dawned. “I...I do!” The man started to look around frantically. “Does anybody have a pen or pencil? Anything?”

Emma-Mae piped up from the corner. “I have a can of spray paint if you want it.”

“YES! I-I mean, yes, I do want that. Thank you.” Dipper cleared his throat. Emma-Mae lobbed the spray paint can at the man, and it bounced off of his head. 

As the townfolk watched, he started drawing a circle full of intricate symbols. 

“Drawing a circle. Well, Dip-Dop’s officially lost his mind,” Mabel laughed.

Dipper glared at his sister, still drawing the symbols. After drawing the final line, he threw the spray paint away and summoned the townsfolk to listen. 

The symbols inside of the circle seemed to almost glow off the floor. They went in an order that seemed almost familiar, almost not.

A shooting star, followed by a pine tree. Next to that, a llama symbol, glasses, a bag of ice. A question mark, a six-fingered hand, a fish, a stitched heart, and a star with an eye.

“Everyone! The way to defeat Bill is with this.”

Preston’s mouth quirked. “With the world’s most confusing game of hopscotch?”

“Wh- no! Well, it would be a pretty fun game of hopscotch, but- that’s off topic!” Dipper spluttered. 

He cleared his throat, trying to take control of the situation again. “Many years ago, I found these ten symbols in a cave. It was prophesied that these symbols could create a force strong enough to get rid Bill. With him defeated, Bill’s weirdness will reverse and the town will be saved.”

He gestured to the people around him, determination strong in his eyes. “I really thought it was just all superstition, but I understand now! It’s destiny. Stanford and Stanley, the six-fingered hand and the fish.”

The boys exchanged a glance at each other before stepping onto their respective symbols.

Soos tilted his head in the corner. “A question mark? This one’s unsolvable,” he joked as he stepped on his symbol.

Dan pushed Emma-Mae onto the stitched-heart symbol; The symbol matched a pin she had on her jacket. “This one’s easy. Emma, you’ve had that dumb pin since seventh grade.”

“Woah,” Emma-Mae said, “Destiny pin!”

“The tent of telepathy sign?” Ford asked. “That must be Bud.”

Wordlessly, Bud stepped onto his symbol.

“Remember to hold hands, guys!” Dipper reminded them. “This is a mystical human energy conduit.”

“I literally have no clue what you just said,” Mabel joked.

Ford cleared his throat. “But who’s the ice bag?”

“The symbols don’t have to be literal,” Dipper explained, “The ice is just someone who’s cool in the face of danger.”

All eyes turned to Dan.

“Dan! Dan! Dan!” Emma-Mae, Stan, and a bunch of the teens began chanting. “Go Danny!”

“Heh, shut up you guys!” Dan said, grinning.

“Much like the spectacles need to be someone scholarly.” 

Fiddleford nervously took his place, smiling sheepishly.

Preston looked down at his Mabel-made sweater, one with a llama on it. “Ooookay, this is sort of freaky.” He took his place on the zodiac, shifting uncomfortably as he did.

“Okay, hold hands everybody!” Dipper said as he stepped onto the zodiac’s pinetree.

The second people’s hands connected, blue energy sparked from up in the ground. The buzzing, cold energy wrapped around the group, sparking.

“Yes, this is working! Okay, uh, everyone else- go! It’s too dangerous.”

Everyone not in the circle ran away.

“Alright, we just need one more person! Mabel! Mabel, get over here, you’re the only one left!”

“On one condition!” She winked. “Dip-Dop, say please.”

Sounds of exasperation sounded across the circle. Outside the sounds of fighting seemed to get louder, a ticking timer until Bill came back. Dipper rolled his eyes.

“Fine. _Please_.”

Mabel smiled. “See, that wasn’t so hard!” She stepped onto the shooting star, taking Dipper’s hand.

“Mabel, this is serious.” Dipper said, irritation bubbling up.

Stan watched with dread, praying to any god that would listen that they would just _get along_ for two minutes. That’s all that was needed.

“I know, you dork.” Mabel smiled, nudging Dipper with his shoulder.

“MABEL! Can’t you EVER be serious-” Dipper shouted, dropping people’s hands. Mabel broke her own part of the chain by raising her hands in mock surrender. 

“I’m sorry, okay? Jeez Dip-Dop, I swear-”

Stan’s stomach dropped in free-fall to the pit of his stomach. “Guys, stop! Stop it!”

“Mabel, Dipper, you guys need to hold hands!”

The two adults yelled at each other, gesturing wildly with their hands. Stan ran over, fear beating like a second heartbeat in his ears. Ford followed him, and both boys tried to break apart their Grauntie and Grunkle. They were desperately yelling and fighting; Stan’s heart was pounding hard and he was shaking with pure terror. 

They just needed to get along for two minutes! That’s all that was required!

Everyone in the zodiac was trying to get back into formation, but it felt like the room was spinning.

The sounds of fighting outside were stopped, but the sounds of fighting inside felt unbelievably loud.

And suddenly it almost felt like time slowed.

A triangle shadow loomed large over the entire group, making everyone stop in their tracks. A grating, high voice echoed throughout the fearamid.

And slowly, Stan turned to face him.

“Oh no, it's Bill! Right? Isn't that what you're all thinking?” Malice and insane glee dripped through Bill’s voice as he loomed above; 

And for a second, it almost felt like Stan’s heart stopped dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gosh darn it, Mabel and Dipper. All you had to do is get along for TWO minutes.


	4. ready, set

Stan stumbled backwards as Bill loomed above.

Bill laughed maniacally.  **“AHAHAHA! ISN’T THIS JUST PERFECT? DON’T YOU BRAINIACS KNOW THAT THE ZODIAC ONLY WORKS IF YOU ALL HOLD HANDS?”**

Mabel and Dipper exchanged a guilty look.

**“AND WHAT’S BETTER, YOU'VE BROUGHT EVERY THREAT TO MY POWER INTO ONE EASY-TO-DESTROY** **_CIRCLE!_ ** **”**

On that last word, he waved his hand; The Zodiac erupted in flame that curled around Stan’s sneakers and scrambled for purchase on his jean cuffs.

The members of The Zodiac backed up quickly, gasping.

Stan stamped out a small fire on the edge of his pants, paling.

“Ah, my hair’s on fire!” Preston exclaimed, trying to pat out his hair.

“Ah, my hair also!” Emma-Mae said, trying to pat her own on-fire hair out.

The demonic triangle turned back to Dipper and Mabel, grabbing them.

**“YOU GUYS WANNA SEE WHAT HAPPENS TO YOUR FRIENDS WHEN YOU CAN’T GET ALONG?”**

A spike of fear shot through Stan’s veins.

“Hey, put them down!” Fiddleford yelled.

“Y-you’ve gone too far, Cipher!” Bud said, clenching his fists.

Dan laughed, grabbing his axe. “We’re not scared a’ you!”

**“OH, BUT YOU SHOULD BE.”**

Malicious light danced in Cipher’s eyes as he snapped; Everyone but the Pines rose into the air lifelessly before disappearing.

**“YOU KNOW, THIS PALACE COULD REALLY USE SOME** **_DECORATION_ ** **_!_ ”**

Bill snapped again and tapestries appeared on the walls. 

Tapestries of the Zodiac Member’s screaming faces.

Stan’s hand shot out to Ford’s, who took it unquestioningly. They shared a look that said  _ we’re screwed,  _ fear beating harder than it had earlier

**“LOOKS LIKE ITS TOO LATE FOR YOUR FRIENDS, DIPPER.”**

A blue, glowing cage erupted from the ground, trapping Stan and Ford. They screamed and backed up together, still holding hands.

“Kids!” Mabel screamed, struggling in Cipher’s grip.

**“BUT YOU CAN STILL SAVE YOUR FAMILY. LAST CHANCE: TELL ME HOW TO TAKE WEIRDMAGGEDON GLOBAL AND I’LL SPARE THE KIDS.”**

The good thing about having a very close sibling is that you exchange one look and you have a plan formulated. Ford and Stan charged forward, holding the bars of the cage in their free hands.

“Grunkle Dipper,” Ford yelled, “Don’t do it!”

“Yeah,” Stan agreed, “Bill makes bad deals!”

Bill floated close to the cage and Stan’s hand snaked down to his back pocket.

Stan could see Dipper and Mabel’s terrified expressions from all the way on the floor, but he wouldn’t be stopped anymore.

**“DON’T YOU TOY WITH ME, LITTLE FISH.** **_I_ ** **.** **_SEE_ ** **.** **_EVERYTHI-_ ** **”**

Quick as lightning, Stan pulled out the discarded can of spray paint and sprayed it directly into Bill’s eye. The triangle’s eye widened to an almost comical extent as he dropped Dipper and Mabel to the ground and clawed at it.

“Ha!” Mabel yelled, struggling up from the floor. “Nice shot, peanut!”

**“GAH, I** **_JUST_ ** **REGENERATED THAT EYE!”**

“I know that hurts because I’ve accidentally done it to myself!” Stan grinned. “Multiple times!”

Ford pulled the height-altering flashlight from his back pocket, enlarging the bars of the cage. The twins jumped out and ran across the floor, straight under Bill and to the giant entrance to a psychedelic hallway.

“Save yourselves, run!” Ford yelled. “We’ll take care of Bill!”

Dipper’s eyes widened with shock. “You can’t! Guys, that’s a suicide mission!”

Stan grinned, holding up his hand. “Trust us. We beat him before…”

“...And we’ll beat him again!” Ford said, giving Stan a high-six. 

“Hey, Bill!” Ford said, putting up two middle fingers.

“Come and get us, you pointy JERK!” Stan taunted, sticking out his tongue.

The Stans took each other’s free hands and ran off into the hallway, sprinting as fast as they could. Stan could faintly hear Dipper and Mabel screaming something, but he chose to keep running.

And so, hand-in-hand, the two Stan twins ran for their lives.

And they were smiling.


	5. run

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember: Never say ''we're safe'' in a chase sequence, it's a jinx.  
> This is my first chase sequence I've ever written, but I tried my best!

Ford sprinted across the uneven bricks, him and Stan still holding each other’s hands.

He tried to say something to his brother, anything to reassure him, but nothing came out of his mouth. 

When the heavy footsteps started, running directly in their direction, Ford’s heart just about stopped.

He stumbled over his feet just then, but Stan kept running, pulling Ford along. Stan gave an unsteady smile which Ford returned.

The boys dashed around a corner, settling down for a moment. But no, Ford’s adrenaline was still beating and telling him that it was time to  _ RUN _ , god damnit. 

He squeezed his twin’s hand as he ignored that instinct, taking the tiniest chance to breathe.

Until Ford looked around a corner and paled. He inhaled sharply, taking Stan’s hand and YANKING him as hard as he could as adrenaline-high stamina filled him.

Around that corner was Bill Cipher. Bill Cipher, huge and monstrous and bright red; With black mouths and eyes coming after them, closer and closer.

**“WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU KIDS, I’M GOING TO DISASSEMBLE YOUR MOLECULES!”**

The booms of Cipher’s footsteps were like a ticking clock in the boy’s ears, whispering that they couldn’t keep running forever, that if they even tried to take a break for a moment he’d find them.

Panic, cold and flighty filled Ford’s head and made it feel as if he was twice as slow. He wasn’t going to be fast enough, Stanley and him were going to die, the world was going to end, oh god, oh god-

The two ran into a wall. Stan gave Ford a brief nod before pulling out Mabel’s grappling hook. 

**“YOU’VE TRICKED ME FOR THE LAST TIME-”**

Before Ford could even object, Stan had fired it at the ceiling and was pulling the two upwards. Bill’s fist closed around empty air as the twin’s feet hit new ground and they took off running.

“Thanks.” Ford breathed, giving Stan a relieved smile.

“You’re welcome. Over here!”

Stan pulled him around another corner and Bill climbed right by yelling about tearing them limb from limb. They had just bought themselves extra time.

The uneven brick beneath their feet became even rougher. It reached up from the ground, almost intentionally trying to trip them. Stan launched off an especially large brick and skidded to a stop on the other side, hitting right up against a wall.

Fear settled like a dark, dark cloud over Ford’s entire system.

Dead end.

Special focus on the ‘dead’ part.

“Shoot,” Ford hissed, “I’m starting to think there’s no way outta here.”

Stan took the grow-crystal flashlight out of Ford’s hand and grew his fist. 

“Like Grauntie Mabel always says- When one door closes, choose a nearby wall and SMASH IT IN WITH BRUTE FORCE!” He punched the wall, grinning. “LEFT HOOK!”

The wall crumbled like it was nothing, revealing the hellscape outside. Stan shrunk his fist again and Ford smiled giddily at him.

“Ha! We're safe! Now let’s round up the rest of the townsfolk and we can defeat…oh god.”

Outside was the rest of the town.

Tied up, held captive by Bill's forces.

No way to fight back.

The booming of Cipher’s footsteps got louder and louder, mixing with the sound of his heartbeat until it became a cacophony of panic. 

His breathing turned ragged.

“Oh god, what’re we going to do?” Ford turned to his brother. “WHAT’RE WE GOING TO DO?”

_ There’s no way out, no way out. Everyone they care about is going to be captured, Bill’s going to win- _

Stan put his hands in the air. “Bro, I don’t know! I don’t know, but we have to keep running, Bill Cipher’s gonna be here soon!”

**“PEEKABOO~”**

Stan and Ford were lifted into the air by a tractor beam from the triangle’s eye. The panic radiated off of them in waves as they held onto each other.

And as Bill Cipher whisked them away towards certain doom in his fist, the two boys screamed.


	6. a new plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a shorter chapter this time! sorry for the wait, i got caught up with school work.

Mabel paced back-and-forth in the giant cage, running her hand through her hair.

“I can’t believe this!” She yelled into empty air, “The boys are gonna die and it’s all my fault. All because I couldn’t be serious for two seconds.”

She slumped downwards, pulling her sweater’s neck over her head.

“Don’t blame yourself, Mabel.” Dipper put a hand on her shoulder, sighing sadly. “I’m the one who made a deal with Bill in the first place. I fell for all of his trickery, you would’ve seen right through him.”

“Dip-Dop, how did things get so messed up between us?” 

The man in question sighed. “We used to be like Stan and Ford. The world’s about to end and they’re still working together. How do they do it?”

“Easy,” Mabel said, tilting her head against the bars of the cage, “They’re kids. They don’t know any better.”

“That was quite...Un-Mabely of you.”

The woman closed her eyes. “It’s the end of the world, I’m allowed to be tired.”

Dipper stood up, brushing himself off.

“Woah, where’re you going, Bro-bro?”

“I’m going to play the only card I have,” Dipper said with forced calmness. “I’m going to let Cipher into my brain. He’ll be able to take over the galaxy and maybe worse, but at least he  _ might  _ let the kids go.”

Mabel blood felt like it was replaced with ice as she shot to her feet.

“WHAT? That’s it? Please, there’s GOTTA be something else we can do!”

Dipper laughed bitterly. “Well, if I didn’t have this damn metal plate in my head, we could just erase Cipher with the memory gun.”

He took the memory gun out of his coat and methodically played with the trigger. 

Mabel stared into the bulb.

“What if he went into MY mind instead?”

“Mabes, he doesn’t want to learn how to knit,” Dipper joked, “He wants my equation. It has to be me.”

“But…”

“We have to take his deal. It’s the only way he’ll agree to save you and the kids.”

Both of them went quiet for a moment.

“Do you really think he’ll make good on that deal?”

Dipper looked away, towards the hallway the kids ran down.

“What other choice do we have?”

They sat in dread in misery for a moment, Mabel closing her eyes and leaning back. 

There was no way out of this, was there?   
  


It wasn’t even guaranteed that the Stan twins would be spared.

Were the Stan twins even alright?

Wait.

_ Twins _ .

Her and Dipper were twins too.

_ Very, very similar looking twins. _

Mabel’s eyes snapped open. She grabbed her brother's hand with wide, wide eyes.

“Dip-Dop?”

Dipper startled. “Wh-what?”

She grinned shakily.

“Dip-Dop. I have a plan.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed, it would make my day if you left comments/kudos!  
> Have a great day, and remember:  
> Reality is an illusion, the universe is a hologram, buy gold, bye!


End file.
